kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IsolatedSilverWind
Hello~~! Hello, it's me Green. Thank you for all the kanji lyrics. Saves me the time. Glad that you're helping. Ask me anything if you wish. Bye! Green Moriyama 06:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lyrics problem Thank you for spotting that for me. Should of looked carefully. Good job for spotting it!! Green Moriyama 07:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : Happy Cresent have an empty English Lyric. Is it not translated yet? (IsolatedSilverWind 16:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC)) : : OK, fixed that as you asked. Green Moriyama 20:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::: To tell you the truth, I placed the japanese lyrics up and spotted some mistakes because I wanted the English and Romanji lyrics myself. ( ◕ ‿‿ ◕ ) Oh yea, I'll type out last dance when I got home 10 hours later. (IsolatedSilverWind 23:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC)) ::: ::: I'm sort of confused; you put up the japanese lyrics so you could correct it, while also putting up the English and Romaji....? Green Moriyama 01:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::: By right japanese lyrics can be found in the booklet thingy that comes with those CDs, it's just no one bother typing it out. Oh yea, for words I can not read, I use the tablet to write it out. (IsolatedSilverWind 13:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC)) ::::: Let me get this straight: you type in the Japanese, and I do the translation plus romaji....? If so I'm fine with that. I'll be strating on Last Dance now. Green Moriyama 03:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::: Yeap, ^^. That is how I can contribute to this page. Also, I am very tired because of my school's program. Mind helping me change Love Kanon's Romanji lyrics? Note: I spotted the mistake because I was singing or looking at the lyric while listening. ::::::: ::::::: OK, I found what mistake you saw/sung. There was a missing portion and other small details. I'll work on correcting the translations for it. You did well if you did that translating and reading all on your own. Give yourself a pat on your back. Green Moriyama 02:03, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Sorry, I don't think I will be providing lyrics for "ELISA's 3rd Album - Lasei" cause "Not all the songs in this collection are in TWGOK anime ; those with a star "*" is not a TWGOK original. " Sorry for that. ::::::::: ::::::::: Maybe I can provide romaji and English lyrics by listening to the music, and you type the Japanese; my computer does not process Japanese well, so that's why i'm leaving the Japanese to you.... ::::::::: I can do that little by little. Deal? Green Moriyama 23:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: :::::::::: Ah, don't worry, no matter what I said, I always ended up doing what I can do to help! "Add on I get the translation in return (= ‿‿ =)." Hey are you from Japan and IN Japan now? ::::::::::: You still alive? The answer to the last is yes, then no. I live in USA right now. GreenMoriyama 19:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: simple question About that, let me take care of it. Now that I'm in charge of the music at this wiki, please don't fidget any of the things around. I understand that you wish to contribute, but just tell me first. I have specific ways to format the page, ok? I'll ask for help from you when i need it. sorry....GreenMoriyama 09:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : Well, you can do something, but that's only when I give the ok. I would like to be the one to put the pages up myself. But after, if I need anything, such as Kanjis, then I will ask you. For now, don't touch anything in the music section; I'll ask for help when it comes to adding the kanji lyrics of the next songs...GreenMoriyama 22:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : :: Yes, you may put in the lyrics for that page. That's why I kept it open. You may also point out errors if you see any, but don't land a kamikaze worth of comments...maybe i should ask theo ther admins if you can be part of the "music project"...GreenMoriyama : Ai no Yokan Ai no Yokan is out. I leave the kanji to you!! GreenMoriyama 00:09, May 25, 2011 (UTC) --Nope, you responded so quickly!! I only sent this an hour ago!! Good job, lad! GreenMoriyama 00:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) -----Always appreciate your help!! GreenMoriyama 02:06, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Melancholy of Samurai The song for kusunoki is out!! I leave the kanji part to you. Thank you in advance. GreenMoriyama 06:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Please don't forget your signature....even though I knew who it was.... Well, copy-paste method...? If you can find the kanji lyrics, that would be indeed helpful, so please do as you please. As for Maple Story, they do say people gets most addicted to the lamest things....just a theory I heard before... GreenMoriyama 05:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh....how stupid of me not to check that. Still, if you post it, it goes to your contribution. Since you are technically my Kanji lyric uploader/helper, I wanted you to have that honor....still thank you very much. GreenMoriyama 09:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) NAKED GENIUS This time, the lyrics were not supplied >_< Would you mind finding and placing the kanji. thank you. GreenMoriyama 04:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) : Two words to say about myself: "Complete Idiot"! Need to search deeper in.....Thank you very much. GreenMoriyama 15:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:My Color Thanks. Didn't have time to go onto Youtube as I was busy with some stuff here on this wiki....GreenMoriyama 03:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Music lyrics I understand what you say, and I do feel like I'm not fulfilling my role as music translator. As I can't try making any excuse, I will say bluntly that you may translate one of two of them right now. I'll get to the other one you do not choose in order to keep my pride as a translator here on TWGOK wikia. I'll translate-check your translations later. Sorry if I made oyu wait, please forgive me. GreenMoriyama 18:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : ..........It's basically google-translate. Don't ever trust it. If you have any questions for kanji, I recommend this site: http://jlex.org/search/parts GreenMoriyama 21:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I do see it's better than google TL, but....al I can say is do your best. If you want to, you may do the other one actually....the one by Chihiro. Somewhat a prize for translating! ^_^ GreenMoriyama 18:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) 1 Year Anniversary Re: request (._.) About that, it is not a selfish request at all. All that is is that I'm busy. I hope that I could finish by the end of the motnh. Please wait patiently.... GreenMoriyama (talk) 21:29, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall Hey Guys, There is going to be an update on the Talk pages Please go here to read about it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)